1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communication services and, more particularly, to a system and method for servicing multiple wireless communication devices in a personal area network.
2. Copyright & Trademark Notices
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material, which is subject to copyright protection. The owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by any one of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyrights whatsoever.
Certain marks referenced herein may be common law or registered trademarks of third parties affiliated or unaffiliated with the applicant or the assignee. Use of these marks is for providing an enabling disclosure by way of example and shall not be construed to limit the scope of this invention to material associated with such marks.
3. Related Art
Wireless communication technology and wireless communication devices continue to grow in popularity as the related systems and accessories become more affordable and easier to use. A recent trend in wireless communication involves implementation of personal area networks (PAN) for connecting ordinary household items to each other, using efficient and cost-effective wireless technologies such as Bluetooth™ or Wi-Fi™.
For example, some recently developed wireless mobile communication devices (e.g., Sony Ericsson P800, 3G Motorola A830, Siemens S55, Nokia 6310i) include a Bluetooth interface that enables the device to wirelessly communicate with another system, such as a hands free car kit. For the communication to be successful, the hands free car kit will need to include a wireless communication port compatible with the Bluetooth technology used in the mobile phone. Further, the car kit and the mobile phone need to go through a one-time initial pairing process to establish the appropriate communication settings.
Thereafter, the mobile phone and the car kit can wirelessly communicate as soon as the two devices are located within a proximate communication range. Thus, a user can seamlessly use the hands free and other features of the car kit without having to plug the mobile phone into a particular wire or cradle. Even more conveniently, the user need not even remove his or her mobile phone from his briefcase, purse or trunk of the car, so long as the mobile phone and the car kit remain within a reasonable communication distance.
Several disadvantages, however, are associated with the current systems. For example, the currently implemented car kit can communicate only with the mobile phone with which it is paired. That is, if a second mobile phone is within the communication range of the car kit, the car kit will not be able to service the second phone. To overcome this problem, a user must pair the second mobile phone with the car kit. This task is inconvenient, however. Besides, by pairing the second phone, the communication interface between the first phone and the car kit will become unavailable.
It would be very useful if the current car kit systems could be improved to service more than one mobile phone at all times.